


Comfort

by farthendur



Series: Two On Top Of The Whole [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Sehun needs his daddy Junmyeon to really, properly take care of him and show his unfaltering support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

“Daddy?” Sehun calls from the walk-in closet.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Baby blue or pink?”

“Er…what are you asking for, baby?”

“Just pick!”

“Hold on, I’ll be right there.”

Junmyeon appears and Sehun does a double-take.

“What the hell’s that?” Sehun laughs, nodding at the man’s little ponytail.

“I was washing the vegetables,” Junmyeon answers, wiping his hands with a towel. He steps forward next to Sehun. “What were you asking about?”

“So what if you were washing the vegetables?”

“Oh, for crying out loud, I didn’t want my hair to get in the way. What did you call me for?”

Sehun holds up two button down shirts, one in baby blue, the other in a soft pink, “Which one? For the ceremony.”

“Isn’t that on Friday?” Junmyeon considers the shirts.

“Yeah, but I just… you know, I want to have an outfit ready.”

The older man rests his gaze on him, studying him. He notes the nervous way that Sehun keeps licking his lips.

“Baby,” he says, reaching a hand to his boy’s neck, burying the tips of his fingers in his hair. “It’ll be fine.”

Sehun smiles unconvincingly and leans into Junmyeon, “Yeah. I know. I’m just excited.”

Junmyeon presses a kiss to his temple, then helps him pick an outfit that, he assures, emphasizes his manliness, but still retains his cuteness. Sehun’s quiet at dinner, only saying a word or two about how much he’s looking forward to the Ceremony of Departmental Awards his university is holding on Friday. Junmyeon finds a comedy show on TV and is relieved to hear his baby laugh. Later, he carries him to bed, mindful of how the boy’s long legs need to be maneuvered in doorways. He lays him down, claps to submerge the room into darkness, and kisses his baby’s lips and face until Sehun is but a feather of existence, ready to dissolve into his daddy’s embrace.

ᴥ

It is the following night that marks a slight, almost unnoticeable, but nevertheless important shift in Sehun and Junmyeon’s relationship. When he returns home from work, black briefcase in hand and jacket and coat thrown over his arm – Chanyeol was holding a board meeting and Yifan had thought it appropriate to have Junmyeon watch the newer employees hold their first presentation – he is surprised to find the alarm off and a dark cotton jacket thrown recklessly over the clothes’ hanger. No sound comes from the inside of the apartment, so Junmyeon decides against calling out.

A pair of black leather shoes are placed inside the shoes closet, next to several similar pairs, under a row of sneakers and loafers of different style and color. Junmyeon’s coat finds its place on the hanger. The man’s first stop is his study, where he returns his jacket where it belongs in his walk-in closet full of suits arranged according to degree of formality. He then pads over to the living room, the murmur of the television reaching his ears as he nears the door.

Something squeezes on his heart the moment he lays eyes on the figure curled on the large sofa. He rubs his fingers together slowly, feeling the penthouse to be a little chilly and contemplating how to react to the phenomenal bundle of fluff sleeping on his couch. The thermostat located by the fridge is a simple to operate, multifunctional system which Jongdae’s company devised for Junmyeon’s home. Junmyeon taps the small screen a couple of times, scrolling through a menu and adjusting the white numbers of the humidity and the temperature against the calm blue background. Immediately, a susurrus picks up. Junmyeon washes his hands and face, throwing affectionate glances towards the couch.

In the end, he can’t help himself.

He kneels by the sofa, movements softened by the thick carpet. He smiles down at his boy and places his warm fingers on both sides of his face. He presses several kisses to Sehun’s forehead, then finds his relaxed fingers.

Sehun’s eyes open and his hand jerks, but Junmyeon kisses it again.

“Daddy... “

“Hi, baby. Daddy’s home, baby boy.”

Sehun’s lips seek out Junmyeon’s and the older complies immediately, kissing his baby gently. His suspicions that something has upset his boy are confirmed by the need he tastes in Sehun’s kiss.

“Make some room for daddy,” Junmyeon whispers, climbing on the couch.

“You’ll ruin your suit, daddy...”

Junmyeon settles comfortably, pressing his legs along Sehun’s, their crotches unintentionally touching, “I don’t mind that. I just want to be close to you,” he pulls the blankets so they cover him too.

“You look so good. You’re really handsome, daddy,” his words are monotonous, sleepy, but Junmyeon detects a trace of the sad. He feels a blush rising to his cheeks; compliments from the most gorgeous boys he’s ever met have not stopped reaching into the deepest nooks of his soft heart, probably never will.

“And guess what? I’m all yours.”

Sehun huffs and buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck, “So corny.”

Junmyeon presses kisses to his temple and into his hair, stroking a hand up his side. “You’re home early, baby. Are you feeling alright?”

An incoherent murmur tickles Junmyeon’s neck as Sehun presses himself even closer. Junmyeon proceeds running his hand up and down his baby’s side.

“What’s that, baby? Is something bothering you?” his voice softens and he presses more kisses into Sehun’s hair. “Tell daddy what’s got you worried, Sehunnie. You can tell daddy anything, you know that, right? …Daddy loves you, baby boy… Tell him what’s wrong…”

Sehun shifts, still resting fully on Junmyeon’s body. He feels lightheaded – not only because he just woke up and is mostly sad and anxious, but also because daddy’s hands are really strong and comforting and daddy’s cologne is almost intoxicating and daddy’s voice is too gentle to handle.

“Sometimes…sometimes I just want to be in your arms forever, daddy, just like this. It’s…warm, nice…I love you, daddy.”

Junmyeon frowns and holds his baby tighter. His fingers massage the scalp under the soft hair.

“Baby,” he starts, pulling away and trying to meet Sehun’s gaze, “Baby, do you want to go under? Do you want to do that now?”

Sehun stiffens momentarily, then his eyes flick over his daddy and he nods several times, pressing himself to Junmyeon’s warm body again.

“No, say it. I need to hear you, baby. Do you want to go under now?” Junmyeon repeats, eyes intent on Sehun’s face.

“I want you to put me under, daddy,” Sehun mumbles, audible enough for Junmyeon to nod and feel his dick twitch.

“Give me a kiss, baby.”

It’s slow and soft, an immersion into the familiar world of being together, just the two of them in the whole realm of significance. It blooms, and Junmyeon tries to convey his concern, reassurance and affection through the intent press of their lips. After a particularly sensual roll of their tongues against each other, Junmyeon shifts them slightly, so that he can prop himself up on his elbow while Sehun softens underneath him.

The smack of their lips is soft and comforting as Sehun whimpers timidly. A veiny hand travels down his chest to his crotch and feels the area confidently. The whimpers rise and fall, but the sounds of the kisses exchanged remains steady as Junmyeon eases his boy into hardness and reaches into his underwear to wrap his warm fingers around the silky smooth shaft.

He jerks Sehun off like that, slowly, steadily, his hand under the boy’s head, his lips kissing the moans away and whispering reassurances by his ear.

“You have nothing to worry about anymore, sweet Sehunnie. Do you know why? Because daddy’s here…My sweetest baby boy…Daddy’s favorite boy…Daddy’s gonna take care of you, sweetie, daddy’s making you feel so good, isn’t he?”

And Sehun’s head lulls and he nods and whimpers in agreement. He feels something rising inside of him, threatening to spill over, a giant mass of love and gratitude and relief and…And daddy is so handsome, daddy is so strong, but gentle…Daddy can fix everything, daddy is making his whole body tingle, from his member to the tips of his toes and up to his trembling lips. Daddy would never let anything bad happen, daddy would never…

“Shhh, now, sweet baby boy,” Junmyeon watches his baby unravel under his touch and feels the restraint of his own trousers almost painful. He worries because he doesn’t know what might have happened or how he might help Sehun, apart from making love to him to take a little of the tension away. “Daddy’s here…Daddy’s here…You’re just a little boy…Just a little baby boy…And what do we know about little boys, baby? Hmm?”

Sehun opens his eyes and finds them veiled by tears. He grapples desperately with Daddy’s question, trying to make sense of it, so he can reply and make daddy proud, but it is so difficult to get his thoughts together. Luckily, daddy doesn’t let him suffer.

“Little boys need to be taken care of,” Junmyeon’s strokes up and down Sehun’s length become more insistent, acquire a twist, “Little boys need their daddies to take care of them…That’s why I’m here, baby. I’m going to take care of you, Sehunnie.”

Junmyeon presses a kiss to his boy’s forehead and hears a sob being swallowed. The worry inside of him grows, but he doesn’t let it show one bit, tugging on Sehun’s sweatpants and underwear. He nudges his boy’s soft thigh.

“Spread your legs for daddy, baby…Just like that. What a good boy…”

“Mhh, daddy…”

Junmyeon’s lips linger on Sehun’s as the man savors the taste of his lover. His fingers are exploring the path to Sehun’s hole, rubbing on the boy’s perineum and ghosting over the soft globes. He feels the shivers that echo through Sehun’s body and kisses him again, and again, tapping a finger on his hole.

“Daddy’s going to take care of you, baby…” Junmyeon mutters as he reaches into one of the wooden drawers of the coffee table and retrieves a half empty bottle of lube. Sehun’s breathing evens out in the time it takes Jun to lube up his fingers, then hitches again as he feels the liquid on his opening. Junmyeon narrates softly, “You’re going to feel some pressure down there, Sehunnie. It’s just daddy’s fingers about to make you feel good, alright? Don’t worry, baby.”

And just like that, the older man’s finger slides inside and Sehun has the urge to whine out, prompted by the very realization that his daddy is touching him, is about to claim him, make him feel better. The digit moves around smoothly for a bit, before Daddy adds a second one, and this time Sehun tries to arch, simultaneously push himself on Daddy’s fingers and get away from them, but Jun holds him down effortlessly, kissing him all the while.

“Does that feel good, Sehunnie? Daddy’s fingers are inside you,” Junmyeon presses a few feathery kisses to his boy’s lips. “Daddy’s fingers are making sure your little hole is well prepared for bigger things that are going to have to fit in there."

A long whine accompanies the addition of a third finger. Junmyeon smiles at the adorable frowns that twist his boy’s soft features. He moves his fingers slowly, draws out each push and pull. Sehun sighs heavily, raggedly, giving himself up to his daddy’s touch.

“Good boy. What a good boy you are, baby,” with his free hand, Jun pulls his boy’s bent knees closer to his body, heightening the boy’s feeling of how little he is. Just a little boy, a little boy who needs his daddy to take care of him…

Just as Sehun is preparing to feel Jun’s fingers on his prostate, Jun pulls them out with a soft smack, patting his boy’s opening.

“I need you to sit up for me, Sehunnie,” his voice is louder now, though still soft. As Sehun opens his eyes, he feels the world take shape again and he struggles to sit up, obeying Daddy despite his confusion and need to be filled up. Jun helps him sit up and gets up, rearranging them so that he is the one sitting on the couch and Sehun, in all his drowsiness, is straddling him. Suddenly, Sehun notices that Daddy’s trousers and underwear are off, his shirt is unbuttoned to reveal his smooth pale chest.

“Daddy…” Sehun gasps, feeling a raw surge of emotion at the sight of his daddy’s gorgeous chest, his toned legs, his erection pointing up. “You’re so—oh, Daddy…”

Jun shushes him, stroking his cheek, “It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s going to make you feel so good…”

“Daddy, you’re so handsome, daddy, I love you…”

“Daddy loves you too, sweetie…Don’t you worry now...” Jun kisses him softly, once. He refrains from indulging him too much, wanting to keep him out of his submissive headspace long enough to hear about his troubles. “Now, Sehunnie. I want you to lower yourself on my dick. Okay, baby? Can you do that? Sit on daddy’s dick, baby.”

Sehun feel tingles in every nerve of his body at his daddy’s words. His cock leaks pearls of precum that Jun can’t wait to smear all over his shaft. Swallowing thickly, the younger boy lowers himself, thighs trembling, on his Daddy’s dick, his Daddy’s beautiful member that is being held by Daddy’s veiny hand, until he feels it touch his hole and the pressure causes him to tighten his arms around his Daddy’s neck and Daddy’s hand is stroking his side, his bottom, reassuring in rhythm with Daddy’s soft whispers. Sehun feels it stretching him, feels his Daddy’s dick entering him, connecting him to Daddy’s strength and protection, and it stings a little but Daddy’s kisses, Daddy’s whispers help, Daddy always knows how to make him feel better, Daddy knows how to take the hurt away, Daddy is inside of him now and it’s all going to be perfectly fine…

Sehun stills as he feels his skin press against Jun’s. Jun gives him time to adjust, stroking up and down his trembling body and softly reminding him that he’s Daddy’s good boy. Some time passes and Daddy thrusts up slowly, driving whatever centimeters of his shaft weren’t inside his boy deep.

A loud “Aahhh…” leaves Sehun’s throat. Daddy is so close. Daddy feels so good.

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon strokes the boy’s hair, “baby, I want you to tell Daddy what’s got you so upset. Daddy knows you’re upset, sweet boy. Just tell him what’s wrong. Daddy can make everything better.”

“Daddy…”

“It’s alright, baby boy…”

“I don’t know h- I don’t—“

Junmyeon prompts him to loosen his grip on his neck and look him in the eye, “It’s alright, baby boy. Daddy’s here to help you. Now does that feel good?” he says as he pulls out a couple of inches, then thrusts back up, making Sehun’s eyes roll in their orbits. “Start from the beginning, Sehun-ah. What got you worried in the first place?”

“Daddy…”

“Yes, baby boy. Tell—“

“Dad called.”

Junmyeon feels something sink inside of him. He strokes his boy’s sides with infinite reassurance.

“He can’t make it to the ceremony tomorrow. He said Mom will do her best to be there and that he will want to watch a video of the awards but I know she won’t make it either and I—“

His suspicions confirmed, Junmyeon feels a bubble of frustration growing inside of him, resentment and sadness, all revolving around the fact that he knows just how deeply Sehun is affected by his parents’ subtle mistreatment. He kisses his boy’s neck.

He is about to speak when Sehun continues, tone pleading, “I know it’s no big deal, it’s just some awards and I probably won’t even receive anything I know I worry about nothing but I just felt very sad about it, I’m sorry, daddy, I just felt sad about it and started thinking—“

“Baby boy, it’s fine, it’s perfectly fine,” Junmyeon takes Sehun’s face, now buried in his chest, in his hands and tries to meet his eye, but Sehun keeps shaking his head miserably. Jun pulls out a couple of inches, to the best of his abilities, and thrusts into his boy, and then again and again, eliciting a stream of “ah, ah, ah!”. Sehun’s head lolls and he meets his lips. “Sehunnie, there is nothing to be sorry about, baby. You have every right to be sad about it, alright, baby? Remember when we talked about how your emotions are valid? Remember what daddy said? Oh, baby, don’t cry…”

Sehun starts sobbing quietly in his Daddy’s hands, eyes squeezed shut, face going red. The muscles around Junmyeon’s cock convulse and the older man has to suppress the rising moans. Instead, he kisses his boy’s face, his forehead and wet cheeks, his trembling lips.

“What you are feeling matters, baby boy. Sometimes it might not be very…rational, but there are reasons for you to feel that way and those reasons are valid, Sehunnie, do you understand? It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s good boy…”

Voice shaking, Sehun manages, “I skipped my last class and came home and laid here on the couch hoping that you might come early and I—“

“Why didn’t you call me, baby? Daddy would have tried to come home,” Jun emphasizes his words with a slow wiggle of his hips, making sure to sustain his erection.

“Because I didn’t want to disturb your work, Daddy, I know you had—“

Jun kisses him again, “Shh, sweet baby boy. My thoughtful boy. My wonderful boy.” Things must be serious if Sehun is getting considerate.

“There was a movie on TV. One of the characters…reminded me a lot of you, Daddy. He was so sweet and kind and always helping people,” Sehun’s fingers stroke Jun’s pale chest, “but he was—people were being ungrateful, they didn’t appreciate him, they mistreated him and I was just thinking about how you always take care of me but I don’t know if I…if I show you how much I love you and appreciate everything you do and everything you are and how great you are, Daddy…”

More tears spill down Sehun’s cheeks, prompted by the idea that his poor Daddy might feel unappreciated and not loved enough. Junmyeon finds himself momentarily at a loss of words.

Sehun continues before Jun can say anything, “I’m so sorry I don’t show you how much I appreciate you, daddy. You’re so amazing and you give me everything, you go out of your way to make me feel good, and I’m so ungrateful! I’m always so anxious and silly, I always screw things up…Oh God, even now! I’m doing it now too!” Sehun pulls away. His tear stained face is almost horrified, “You’re all—you’re tired and you’re—and I’m here telling you about my stupid feelings and you’re taking time to take care of me again when you could be resting and I should—“

“Baby, baby!” Sehun starts moving away, trying to get off Jun’s lap and the older man has to hold him down on top of himself. “Baby, stop! Sehunnie, stop, stop! Sehun!”

Junmyeon’s sharper tone stills Sehun. The boy’s eyes dart to meet his daddy’s and then immediately look away, the boy’s posture crumbling, his hands falling to his lap with the sag of his shoulders. He looks deeply ashamed and broken and Junmyeon’s heart breaks that such an unfortunate accumulation of events would snowball into Sehun breaking down the way he is. The position they’re in is becoming uncomfortable, with Junmyeon’s dick softening.

“Sehun-ah, look at me,” daddy’s tone is soft, almost feathery, but Sehun can’t and doesn’t. “Baby boy, it’s okay. Daddy doesn’t—Daddy knows how much you love him, baby. I know how much you care about me. Every day that I’m with you…I’ve never felt so loved in my life, the way that I do with you,” Junmyeon holds Sehun to his chest, weighing his words and trying to formulate his thoughts in the most appropriate way. He presses a few kisses to his boy’s temple, “You show me how much you love me every day, baby. I see it in everything you do, like when you come home and we have our little chat about how our days went, or in bed when you’re so amazing for daddy…I know you would never mistreat me, Sehunnie…”

Junmyeon pauses to compose himself. He runs his hands down Sehun’s back time after time, feeling hot tears spill on his chest. He wiggles his hips a bit and lets his dick slip out to avoid any uncomfortable situations.

“Look at daddy, Sehunnie,” Jun coos, feeling Sehun’s body cooperate in readjusting their position so that Jun’s back isn’t at an unnatural angle. “Sweet boy, can you find daddy? Where’s daddy, Sehunnie?” Sehun throws his arms around Jun’s neck, but doesn’t look up from the wet patch on his shirt. Jun continues stroking his back, “Good boy. Now look at daddy, baby. Look at me, come on…”

Sehun brings his face out of his daddy’s chest slowly, eyes still reluctant to meet his daddy’s.

“That’s a good boy. Daddy’s beautiful, perfect boy. I want you to keep looking at me, okay Sehunnie?” Daddy’s face is wonderful to look at. “Remember when we first met, baby? I knew, the very first time I met you, that you’re an exceptional boy. Remember how you told me about what your plans for a major are? About your extracurriculars, about dancing and the debate club…I was thinking even then, the very first time I laid eyes on you, that you would make an incredible addition to our university. I was thinking, ‘What a kind and smart boy! He seems so devoted and passionate!’. You were so smiley! And that was before I realized how attracted to you I am, baby. Once I actually came to terms with the fact that I’m falling in love with a high school senior…it was like a tidal wave of awe hit me. I haven’t stopped being endlessly impressed with you since then, Sehunnie.”

Sehun absorbs his daddy’s words, sniffling every now and then. He is looking at Jun’s lips, neck, chest, anywhere but his eyes, but Jun is okay with that because he knows his boy is listening. He kisses the pale lips softly, then moves his hips and presses his hardening dick into his boy. A low moan rises in Sehun’s throat. He wants to ask his daddy to fuck him already, but he also really wants to hear everything daddy has to say, regardless of how tired he feels or how much he wants to kiss him.

Junmyeon lets out a strained breath. Sehun is way too tight around him.

“And I’ve always been so proud of you. I’m sorry that your folks…can’t attend tomorrow, I know how much you wanted them to be there. I’m sorry that…it keeps happening, baby. But I’ll be there, I promise. Nothing can stop me. You’ll be up on the stage and I’ll be waving at you from the first row. And I’ll be so proud of you regardless of whether you are awarded something or not,” Jun kisses him again, with force. He can feel his boy shaking a little as he responds to the kiss, “We’ll go out after, how about that? I’ll take you to a spaghetti house. Besides, they’ll probably give you an award just for how cute you are all the time…”

Sehun giggles at his daddy’s words, half in-half out of his submerged state of mind. Jun nuzzles his nose and kisses him again.

“No one can resist Oh Sehun’s charm.”

“Daddy,” Sehun giggles again adorably and meets his daddy’s lips. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, baby boy, more than you can imagine.”

Not too long after Jun hands his boy a couple of tissues, a loving kiss turns needy and he starts moving. He makes slow love to his boy in that position for a couple of nice, long thrusts, making sure to plunge him deep in his sub state through whispers, caresses and kisses. He shifts them around after a bit – he lays Sehun down on the couch, his dick slipping out, and stands up to stretch his aching muscles.

“Baby boy,” he says softly, smiling at the way Sehun eyes him up with adoration. Jun kneels on the couch close to Sehun’s head and guides his rock-hard dick to his boy’s lips, “Suck on Daddy’s dick, baby. Let’s see you put those beautiful lips around daddy’s cock. Open your mouth and take it like a lollipop, you know how to…Mmm, that’s it. You’re making Daddy feel really good, baby…” Daddy’s fingers comb through Sehun’s hair, settling on the back of his head to nudge the boy on his shaft. There’s more love than the vibration of sexual ecstasy in his eyes as he watches Sehun’s soft lips stretch around him in soft smacks.

Little by little, he eases his dick down Sehun’s throat, moaning in tune with the boy’s little gags and whimpers, “You’re taking Daddy’s dick so well, Sehunnie, ahh…What a good boy…”

Feeling himself close, Junmyeon pulls out and kneels between Sehun’s legs once more. He takes several deep breaths, fingers dancing along the boy’s thighs. Sehun watches him with hooded eyes.

“Baby boy,” Junmyeon mutters and kisses him. “Daddy’s going to put his dick inside of you now, okay?” He feels Sehun shudder and kisses him again, lining his member up. “Here it comes, Sehunnie. Daddy’s putting his dick inside of you…”

A long whine accompanies the easy slide of Jun’s cock. Sehun is trembling almost continuously, fingers digging weakly into Daddy’s arms. Recognizing how sensitive his boy gets when he’s under, Jun draws out the first few thrusts, nuzzling Sehun’s nose and kissing him tenderly. He closes his eyes then, and takes up a faster rhythm, face close to Sehun’s moans, mumbling loving praises and chasing after his orgasm. After a series of particularly fast shallow thrusts, he feels it building up in his balls, the tingling sensation resonating through the lower half of his body, and he grunts, cheek pressed to Sehun’s as his dick spills inside his boy.

“Oh, baby…” he pants, hovering over Sehun. He kisses the boy’s salty lips tiredly but appreciatively as his fingers wrap around Sehun’s leaking member. He starts pumping, reveling in the desperate whines. His high, still partially fuelled by the sight of Sehun coming apart, withers at the edges as his concern for his boy returns.

“You can cum for daddy, Sehunnie…Just let it happen, let it take over your little body…” Jun’s words are soft and comforting, a contrast to the urge of his fist. With a broken whine and a jerk of his hips, Sehun comes between their bodies. His body continues spasming for several minutes as his daddy rubs their cheeks together.

It takes Junmyeon some time to lift himself off the couch and clean them up. Sehun remains motionless, sprawled on the couch. Jun lets him rest and only starts helping him out of his subspace once he’s comfortably nestled next to him again, ready for a nap himself. He lets his boy finish a glass of water and kisses his forehead repeatedly, narrating Sehun’s way to consciousness – a necessary process, for, despite the fact that he is about to go to sleep, Sehun needs to be brought out of his subspace to ensure his connection to reality.

They exchange a couple of words about what happened when Sehun comes to. Jun lets his boy thank him through tender though tired kisses, then closes his eyes and lets himself drift off to the sound of Sehun’s deep breathing. Back in the beginning, he would always stay alert when something was troubling Sehun, even after sorting out the issue and putting his boy through his subspace therapy. He wouldn’t allow for any softening on his part, lest Sehun needs him again. Now, after Sehun is properly taken care of, Jun relaxes too. He allows for the strain of the day to pour out and dissipate through the comfort of being with Sehun. His body molds around Sehun’s long one as they recharge.

ᴥ

5:13 pm.

Pale fingers trace a well-trodden path through Junmyeon’s blond hair, then reach out to turn down the radio. He shifts in his seat. His foot taps against the floor of his luxurious car, looking up to check the traffic light for the hundredth time. There is no way he is going to make it in time like this.

Panic and guilt seep into him, moistening the folds of his white dress shirt. He was so sure he would make it, he could even see himself being early, taking a central seat and watching Sehun arrive with his class, or group of friends, or—And now he’s about to be late and Sehun will be crestfallen that even his daddy didn’t make it! That his daddy abandoned him too!

Junmyeon shakes his head and grips the wheel, feeling like the lowest scum on Earth. Why couldn’t he have planned the meeting earlier?

He speeds down the next avenue. His eyes dart to his GPS, mind jumping through estimations.

“Call Yixing,” he commands as he makes a U-turn. He cuts the voice off, “Yixing, are you home? I need you to take the car. I’m four blocks away.”

“Jun—Sir, yes, I’m home. Ah—where are you going to park?”

“I’m not going to. Wait for me on the curb, I’ll drop the car off with you and take the subway.”

“Yes, okay—“

“I’m two blocks away now.”

Junmyeon hangs up with a trained motion and takes a right turn. He feels his fingers relax around the wheel – he’s controlling the situation again. He can make it and see his boy beaming at him nervously.

ᴥ

“Dear guests, it is my pleasure to give the microphone over to Dr. Martinez, the chair of our Humanities department, who will present the awardees of this year’s Awards in the Liberal Arts. And yes, the rhyme there is very nice, “ a raspy voice announces from the speakers and Junmyeon doesn’t have to look up the stage to recognize it as the president of Sehun’s university – a tall, dry man who compensates for his conservative means with an even drier sense of humor.

The auditorium is only half full and Junmyeon manages to find a seat towards the middle of what appears to be the fifth or sixth row. He spots the back of Sehun’s head (hair combed back perfectly in a small ripple) on the second row and fetches out his phone.

Turn around, he texts a reply to Sehun’s  _where r you?????_  which he received a solid ten minutes ago. A second later, Sehun’s head whips back and Jun waves quickly.

_I love you so much i will kill u for being so late_

Junmyeon tries to stabilize his breathing, smiling at the text. He can probably skip going to the gym tomorrow.

“…will continue demonstrating outstanding achievements in the field. I have unwavering faith that their contributions will only be growing. Our first award is for achievements in the Political Sciences…”

Junmyeon unlocks his phone again,  _What award are we listening for?._

_Not sure. Just listen_

And so the anxiety grows. Junmyeon feels his stomach in knots. His seat feels too warm and his collar too tight. He is all too aware of what this kind of award means to Sehun and how dejected he would be if he doesn’t win anything. Jun’s mind races to how it would be best to handle the situation if Sehun is disappointed.

“Thank you, Justin! Up next is the Award for Outstanding achievements in the field of Ethics,” Jun watches the stout man open another yellow envelope. He glances over to Sehun and sees his boy straight as an arrow in his seat. “It is my absolute pleasure to give this award to a very unique student who I’ve personally had the pleasure of having in my classes. Sehun Oh, please come here and receive—“

Junmyeon doesn’t register the rest of the sentence because he’s up on his feet, clapping louder than any of Sehun’s friends. He feels his eyes filling up with hot tears as his boy emerges on stage – lanky, flushed, painfully beautiful in his baby blue shirt and pastel pink blazer and matching polka-dotted bow tie.

“Sehun worked with another faculty member, Dr. Kreist, on research on alternatives of the prison complex. Their paper will be published soon!”

Dr. Martinez hands Sehun the award made out of glass in the form of a water droplet and shakes his hand vigorously, “Thank you, Sehun! You truly deserve this award!”

Jun can tell Sehun is beyond overwhelmed by the way he can’t force a smile. The boy bows repeatedly, strolling off stage and dropping into his seat like a sack of potatoes. Jun has already filled his inbox with screaming messages.

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSS_

_I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW IT_

_OH SEHUNNIE IM SO PROUD I’M SO HAPPY_

_CONGRATULATIONS BABY_

His phone starts buzzing too, his inbox being drowned in Sehun’s happy texts, mostly consisting of random emoticons and incredibly long strings of the same vowel.

The rest of the event is mundane for Junmyeon who keeps texting his boy throughout the whole thing. He would normally be paying attention, out of respect if not interest, but he is too excited now, too determined to convey to Sehun just how proud he is. Both men bolt from their seats as soon as the university president finishes his closing sentence.

They meet in the side aisle, crashing into each other’s arms. Jun’s fingers bury themselves in Sehun’s hair.

“Jun…”

“I’m so proud of you, babyboy!” Junmyeon says, pressing kisses in Sehun’s hair. The taller boy is happy to bend into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“I did it, daddy!”

Jun releases him, fitting his fingers around his biceps and beaming. Sehun is radiating pride and a stunned happiness.

“You did it, Sehunnie. I’m so proud of you, baby…”

Sehun is showing Jun his award when the stout man who spoke before, Dr. Martinez, approaches the two of them, clapping a hand over Sehun’s back.

“Congratulations again, Sehun! You really do deserve this!” he exclaims and Sehun bows, flushed. The man turns to Jun, “And you’re Mr. Oh?”

Junmyeon’s blood freezes for a split second, but his charming smile doesn’t falter, “No, no, I’m a family friend. Sehun’s parents couldn’t make it tonight.”

“I see! Well, regardless,” Dr. Martinez keeps smiling, his hand on Sehun’s back as people filter past them, “Sehun is one of my best students. You should definitely tell his parents that they have raised a very intelligent, capable and dedicated son!”

Gaze sliding over the way a cloud passes over Sehun’s face, Junmyeon nods and runs his hand up and down his boy’s side, “I will be sure to relay that to them. Sehun is definitely one of the most incredible young men I’ve ever met.”

ᴥ

“God, daddy…” Sehun breathes after his lips part from Jun’s. Pale lights dance across their faces as they share yet another passionate kiss in the car Junmyeon bought for Sehun.

Junmyeon cups the side of his boyfriend’s face. He is beaming in a radiant, beautiful Junmyeon way.

“I really am so proud of you, Sehunnie. You worked so hard.”

Sehun closes his eyes and nuzzles Jun’s palm shyly.

“Thank you so much for coming tonight,” he says quietly.

The blond man wants to say that he wouldn’t miss it for the world, but he senses what Sehun is really implying.

“Let’s call your mom tomorrow, yeah? I know she’s probably wondering what happened tonight.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything, just continues rubbing his cheek on the soft palm.

“’Aphrodite’s Garden’ or nah?” Jun asks and Sehun snorts. “I can cancel the reservation if you’d rather we go home. To my apartment that is. We can go to yours also, if you’d like, but it’s farther and—“

“Let’s go to Aphrodite’s Garden,” Sehun says and kisses his daddy again.

Junmyeon is always careful about referring to his apartment as “home” when talking with Sehun. He would love nothing more than to have his boy move in with him, but the few careful conversations he’s had with him about it have all resulted in ambiguous negative reactions from Sehun. And a lot of mumbling about how he thinks it’s early and that he doesn’t want to burden Junmyeon in such a way, even though they’ve been together for two and a half years and Junmyeon is so rich that when he shakes water out of his ears after a shower, it rains quarters.

They dine at the upper class spaghetti house, amidst the quiet chatter of other guests and the panels of dark wood on the walls and between tables. They take their time going through a platter of appetizers, as Sehun talks about how he felt when they called him on stage. Junmyeon watches the younger man speak about his favorite things about the project, beams at the excitement pouring out of him when he gets to the part about how the research is getting published. As their conversation drifts to other topics, Jun makes sure to enrich their choices of pasta with mildly expensive red wine. Sehun stopped paying attention to prices when it comes to smaller things a long time ago, knowing that Jun’s cards are likely limitless and that Jun would never actually let him pay for anything unless it’s a special occasion.

By the time they walk back to the car, they are both tipsy and the wind has become more piercing. Jun wraps an arm around Sehun and pulls him closer, regardless of the way their size difference would make things easier the other way around. Once inside the car, Jun calls Yixing to see if he would be able to drive them back to Jun’s place, since both men have had too much alcohol.

“That was a very nice dinner, daddy,” Sehun smiles and intertwines his fingers with Jun’s on his thigh.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, baby. You deserved it. I really enjoyed it too,” Junmyeon says and leans in for a kiss. They have time for a bit of affection until Yixing arrives.

Soft pecks turn into deep kisses and Sehun’s other hand finds itself on Junmyeon’s neck. Passion seeps into their kisses, eliciting barely audible moans from Sehun. They part for a moment. They stare at each other with a hazy, soft kind of hunger. Sehun’s outfit is an incredible turn on for Jun, but the older man’s outfit is impeccable too, the plaid red bowtie irresistible.

Jun kisses Sehun tenderly once more before declaring, “I love you so much. I want to fuck you.”

Sehun’s fingers dig into his arm for a moment as the boy glances towards the small swelling in his daddy’s trousers.

“Say you’ll come shopping with me and Tao tomorrow,” the boy says, pulling away as Junmyeon leans in for another kiss.

Jun whines adorably, “We went over this already, I’m tired…” he says, chasing after Sehun’s pink lips.

“Promise.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and sighs, “Only if I can call Kyungsoo too.”

Sehun’s lips meet his immediately.

ᴥ

The barber shop smells of shaving cream, shampoo and aftershave. Chatter and the clipping sounds of scissors accompany the smells. Junmyeon surveys the hair on the back of his head in the reflection of the handheld mirror.

“I think it’s great length-wise. Can we cut down on thickness a bit?”

“Sure. More on top, or?”

“Yes, let’s cut down more from the top,” he puts down the mirror and settles back. The barber turns him in his chair a little and he can now see Sehun who is watching him with a smile. Jun nods at his boy’s hair and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Yah! That’s too warm!” Tao whines from the farther end of the shop, where his aunt, the owner of the shop, is washing his hair.

“Can you stop being a baby? Can you do that?”

 Kyungsoo joins the three of them a little later, as Junmyeon pays for the haircuts, having been talked into paying for Tao too.

“So what did you do all morning?” Junmyeon asks. He and Kyungsoo hang back while Tao and Sehun browse a store for clothes of questionable taste.

“I had to go back to my office to get some papers I forgot there yesterday,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide and a little too focused on Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon nods, “Oh.” His fingers makes the Armani bag in his hand spin for a moment. He glances at Kyungsoo’s neck again, “You have a hickey.” He wouldn’t normally be one to point out something like that about someone who is acting mostly secretive, but this is Kyungsoo.

The shorter man’s hand flies to his neck for a moment. He glances at Junmyeon and looks away immediately, “Yeah, well…”

“Just make sure you’re being safe. And I mean in every way.”

The four men spend another hour in and out of stores in the ginormous mall, before sitting down for a late lunch at a sandwich shop. Sehun stays close to his daddy the whole time, not withholding his affection. Protesting doesn’t even cross Jun’s mind. On their way out, Junmyeon tries to prevent his boy from noticing the gaming store, but Tao is already on his way in and Sehun inevitably starts tugging on the older man’s sleeve under Kyungsoo’s amused smile.

“Sehun, come on, we bought controllers just the other day!”

“I wanna see if anything new came out, come on!”

“Baby, please, let me finish my bubble tea in peace, stop wasting money…”

“Daddy, come on! Spring break is coming up, I wanna have new things!”

“You do have new things though!” Junmyeon points out, but he’s already given up. He opens his thick leather wallet and hands Sehun a shiny black debit card.

“You sure spoil him…” Kyungsoo notes as Sehun jogs after Tao. Junmyeon pockets his wallet and doesn’t notice the way his friend’s smile has turned distant.

“Yeah, he’s daddy’s boy,” Junmyeon sighs.

A moment later, he gasps as Sehun half clashes into him, wrapping his long arms around his daddy’s shoulders.

“Thank you, daddy. I love you.”

A dreamy smile pulls at the blond man’s lips as Sehun jogs off again, “I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the logistics of gay sex have been disregarded in parts of this story for plot purposes. Moreover, Sehun and Junmyeon practice unprotected sex which is normally NOT safe. The reason they do is because they have been in a monogamous relationship for a long time and get themselves tested on a regular basis.


End file.
